creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LOLSKELETONS/Archive 14
TheKillerM (talk) 00:28, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey, LOLSKELETONS, I was wondering if I could be an admin, and if so, how? Possible Author of Dead Bart I was snooping around gamefaqs.com when I stumbled upon this. Ctrl+F = KI Simpson. Yes this possibly is not the real author of Dead Bart, but! If you check the history on Tom and Jerry Lost Cartoon, A Dead Bart Update and Doug's Real Life, you can see that the author credited is "KI Simpson". He joined in 2001. (profile). He might be the one, anyway, I'm not 100% sure about that; so I'll investigate a bit more and contact him on his twitter. (I don't have twitter, tho). Who knows, maybe he is User:Strawberryfag since Dead Bart hadn't been on /x/ at that time. Please, reply. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 19:38, January 9, 2014 (UTC) How do I upload something? I can't figure it out.Laughing Jack's Girl (talk) 21:58, January 9, 2014 (UTC) (Hey..Its me Jiffy the Butter and I was asking...did any of the admins delete the pasta, "The only Feeling...Pain?" Because I search for it, it comes up on the search bar..yet its not THE pasta its a bunch of other ones can someone give me an answer please?) Ok can you give me a straight reason why you deleted my pasta? It never seems to give a clear answer P.s those 2 posts are from Jiffy the Butter :# Please sign your posts by typing four tildes, like this: ~~~~ :# Please read my talk page header. : LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:51, January 10, 2014 (UTC) So what puts that pasta somehow seriously below Anasi's Goatman Story? Zisowan (talk) 12:14, January 10, 2014 (UTC) : If you think it's that good and deserves to be on here, take it to deletion appeal. I couldn't even bring myself to read that mess of greentext and horrendous grammar the first time around. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 12:57, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Huh >http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCuNssIPUS3ejUZMYj61STbw/videos >"Xbox Live" By: LOLSKELETONS >"Squidward's Suicide" by: ImGonnaBeThatGuy >"Dead Bart" by: CrashingCymbal Tha fuq? Seriously is that guy just checking the latest revisions and thinking they're the first one? Obviously this needs to be corrected. BTW I messaged KI Simpson using his Twitter account, I hope he replies soon, I also asked him what happened to the Dead Bart thread on Gamefaqs.com. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 17:44, January 10, 2014 (UTC) FUCK YES KI messaged me back and with a link to the original thread from January 16th 2010! Le thread. It's arcived on on WayBack-Archives! Reply back pls! SOMEGUY123 (talk) 19:15, January 10, 2014 (UTC) IP Ban(?) and Log in Issues DONTLOOKFORME is having trouble logging into his account on this wiki, and claims that he's IP ban here. He says that his sister made an account (DONTLOOKFORMEsucks) on Wikia to taunt him for making pastas, and said she got banned permanently. So when he tried to log in, he was banned for having the same IP. Do you think you can help him out with this situation? GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 04:03, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Well, he says he's only IP ban on this wiki and not any other wikis. Odd. GodzillaFan1 (Talk) ( ) 04:11, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey Im pretty new to this site, and I just wrote my first story which took alot of time, I followed all the site rules and the story was deleted, I dont have it saved anywhere and something I worked like an hour on was just deleted in seconds, how can i get my story back. ZyklonCrawX (talk) 06:58, January 11, 2014 (UTC)ZyklonCrawX User:JimJimMurderFaceThingyPops User:T0nerism Vandals, your spookiness. Zisowan (talk) 08:08, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Old Pasta Remember that old pasta, the orogimana. Probably not. But that was one of What happened to this site. It used to be a place where people could share their contributions so that people could tell them what to change. It used to be just for fun and giving people a good scare. But now the pastas have to be immediately good. This is no longer for fun, it is for business. TheKillerM (talk) 00:31, January 27, 2014 (UTC) I agree. I wish we could petition for the old site to be back, but we would recieve an immediate ban... :( Nonexistent Categories Someone added "Shock Ending" and a nonexistent category le here. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 14:44, January 11, 2014 (UTC) KI Simpson I meant to post this after he left another reply, but he didn't. Oh well. ---- KI Simpson <E-mail@hotmail.com> Fri, Jan 10, 2014 at 10:56 PM To: "Chris <NO GIVE YOU MY LAST NAME>" <E-mail@gmail.com> Alright! Nice to know I've been credited for my own work! And after all the popularity it has gained over 3 years, I thank you for giving me attributes! Sincerely, K.I. ---- Chris <NO NAME> <E-mail@hotmail.com> Fri, Jan 10, 2014 at 11:04 PM To: "KI Simpson <E-mail@gmail.com> Actually I didn't do it, I just told an admin to give you attributes. The admin: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:LOLSKELETONS Also, would you be interested in making a wikia account? Just to keep contact with all the fans of the pasta! Just think of all the popularity... ~Chris <FUCKING LAST NAME>. ---- KI Simpson <E-mail@hotmail.com> Fri, Jan 10, 2014 at 11:17 PM To: "Chris <LASHT NAYM>" <E-mail@gmail.com> I don't know a couple of things about the Creepypasta wiki, but heck, why not? Although I might not be able to come soon because of all the college work I have to do, but I will make it first thing tomorrow! Sincerely, K.I. ---- I hope he makes the account. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 19:29, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Creepypata Skelly. I like to congratulate you. You, sir, just made my day great. You made my day great because you uploaded Youtube 2 on Creepypata: The new Creepypasta for the stories that actually suck so bad. I just want to thank you, because you had me laughing up a storm when you uploaded it. Thank you Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 00:25, January 12, 2014 (UTC) What was so "needlessly inflammatory" about that comment? If I'm not mistaken, it was just making fun of somebody who can't troll. I can also hardly imagine it's somehow so awful that it would merit such. You'd think based upon this wiki's history that making fun of shitty attempts at trolling would be okay. Zisowan (talk) 04:26, January 12, 2014 (UTC) I linked the user's uploaded file 24e.gif (I can't seem to link without it popping up) which I imagine was their idiotic "Haha I trolled you guys" victory sign or something that they were going to use (if merely uploading it wasn't enough). I then made fun of the very idea that they had actually trolled anyone simply by posting dumb comments in defense of Jeff the Killer. It's definitely a bad attempt at trollan, confirmed by their comments in chat. 03:01 you guys...look at the comment section on jeff the killer... 03:01 its sooo funny Zisowan (talk) 04:56, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Greetings. RonaldTheZombie (talk) 20:58, January 12, 2014 (UTC) lolwat https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z76MiLQfjK8 This kid LITERALLY cries about Sonic.exe getting deleted. Wow such 9 year old, much tears wow. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 19:08, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey LOLskeletons , I'm here becuase I want to know if I can add something to the reading suggestions and If I can how do I ? BlameTruth4300 (talk) 15:56, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey, Skell Do we have a template for pointsgaming? "You know when I feel closest to our Maker? When I see suffering, pain, and anguish. That's when the true design of this world is revealed." 01:01, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Stick Stickly vs Candle Cove Delete this Stick Stickly and after that, rename this page Stick Stickly vs Candle Cove to 'Stick Stickly'; the original title was 'Stick Stickly', according to one of KI's E-mails. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 17:55, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :Thanq. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 15:54, January 16, 2014 (UTC) PotM User:Kitten33 added PotM category to a pasta that hadn't won PotM: here. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 18:47, January 16, 2014 (UTC) :Also spam comment. Thinking about it, 40% of this guy's comments are spam. :/ - SOMEGUY123 (talk) 18:52, January 16, 2014 (UTC) read me hi tell me how you comeup with creepypasta on your own message me when you get thisWireshock15 (talk) 22:35, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Gothify Your Wikia We were wondering if you’d like to take part in the “Gothify Your Wikia” campaign that’s currently underway on Wikia by integrating some custom CSS and temporarily updating your Wikia’s look. We think your community will work perfectly! Check out this blog for more information and don’t hesitate to send me a message if you have any questions. Thanks, Mhadick (talk) 00:27, January 17, 2014 (UTC) CHAT PLEASE COME, SlidingPenguin1 IS HARASSING PEOPLE AND WON'T STOP SPEAKING SPANISH, HELP! THERE ARE NO MODS! SOMEGUY123 (talk) 09:29, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Edit These here the image needs to be moved up a bit and there's a gap above the image here. PS: 'NEVER REACH THE OTHER LEVELS', the (' ')s need to be replaced with (" ")s. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 10:52, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Regarding my VCROC rights Hi Skelly, I understand why you took away my VCROC rights. I'm not here to protest. But I just wanted to explain my inactivity. After awhile, I just simply lost my interest in editing this wikia. As for the second reason, it makes sense a lot. I'm not the most active editor nor the best. I was just thinking this morning before I saw your message that I would ask you for my VCROC rights being taken away. But it looks like you did it for me. Thank you. And one more thing, in the nearby future, or not. I might come back into editing. So is it possible for me to re-apply AGAIN if I re-prove myself in the future. Probably not going to get back into editing, but we'll see. Thanks. When you want to succeed, as bad as you want to breathe, then you'll be successful (talk) 17:05, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Pasta posted as a blog Please delete this cliched Mario pasta posted as a blog when you or someone else gets a chance. There's a rule against this right? http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SuperstarGamer/Mario_the_corrupt_file JackdaMan171 (talk) 20:48, January 18, 2014 (UTC) how do i make a story? sorry... im such a noob :/ Thegirllonewolf (talk) 02:31, January 19, 2014 (UTC) I'm having trouble trying to actually post a Pasta, I haven't really had a chance to put up My edited version of my pasta due to forgetting how to actually post.Am I to post it on my talk page or can i post some other way? I'm just curious. -Bloodywillow Excuse me.. But my other account was blocked ( probably perm ) for saying sonic.exe. Why am I not allowed to say sonic when I edit my page?? Why was Jane the Killer deleted? Question, why was Jane the Killer deleted? AngryDogDesigns was the creator and PastaStalker64 plagiarized her. HowlingInTheShadows (talk) 18:54, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Shitstorms http://www.furaffinity.net/journal/5412871/ >The Haters need to BLEED for their crimes!! klol. http://angrydogdesigns.deviantart.com/journal/To-LOLSkeletons-428295864 >Because LOLSkeletons is an asshole with no friends. (Look at the comment section for that one.) His argument is invalid. >I'd just like to get a petition round up and see to it that LOLSkeletons is banned for life from the creepypasta wiki. Ooo, how are they gonna do that lol. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 14:06, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey LOLSkeletons, since you seem to have some knowledge on what makes a GOOD Creepypasta, can you tell me which you think are some of the best ones? GigaPichu (talk) 20:52, January 21, 2014 (UTC)GigaPichu Spam Comments http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Lost_At_Sea#comm-239056 this guy is still spamming comments even AFTER his warning from Cym, he has spammed more of them, check his contribs. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 14:09, January 22, 2014 (UTC) You remove bad pastas that I link to when I review them........ umm.... good work? Fogbounded Hello, I had edited the "Recommended listening music" page, as the Fogbounded had requested. I see that this was changed, and was wondering why. thanks, TheABe (talk) 17:48, January 22, 2014 (UTC) I know that this is the wrong page to post this, but I would like to know if there is a way I can just copy paste the pasta I had written, I made it for a girl I like and it wasn't meant for everyone to see so sorry bout that. I now understand why it was deleted and dont want it undeleted I just want to be able to copy paste it to a text document on my desktop please. Jijarugen (talk) 21:43, January 22, 2014 (UTC)Jijarugen Hey! Long time no see. I've been banned for 2 months now and it's already been one month since I was banned. I was banned for a joking remark about something that I don't even remember now for 2 months and I just remembered this site. Can you unban me? I was banned for "Constant rule breaking" though That wasn't the case from what I remember. Whoops. Forgot to sign that last message which was from me Keyboard asking about being unbanned Frozen Keyboard (talk) 01:55, January 23, 2014 (UTC)Frozen Keyboard Hey DarkSyder240 (talk) 05:42, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Hey, LOLSkeletons, thanks for the message. I can't seem to find my pasta, and I was wondering if you may know what happened? Cheers, DeadBoyWalking (talk) 06:29, January 23, 2014 (UTC) OMG Reuploaded paeg Sucidal Outbreak ZOMGZ. Also, why does the "RenamePage" page always force me to leave a redirect instead of just letting me untick the Redirect box (if there was one.) SOMEGUY123 (talk) 12:33, January 23, 2014 (UTC) The game pastas don't go in this site as i've ben told, and since you deleted one of mine time ago i wanted to make sure were to go nex time i had one of that kind to share (this is not a deletion matter, i'm just curious) Tucutucson'Tucutucson (talk) 17:45, January 23, 2014 (UTC)' Well if that's that then it will be another month until I am even able to come back. And after this, I won't really come back here :( Cya Frozen Keyboard (talk) 22:50, January 23, 2014 (UTC)Frozen Keyboard Ugh Yet another blogicle: User blog:Dalek rex/Waspinator%27s Suicide. This one's also a ripoff of Squidward's Suicide. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 14:11, January 24, 2014 (UTC) :Update: Waspinator's Suicide still counts as a ripoff. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 14:14, January 24, 2014 (UTC) This Has Got to Stop The Looney Tunes Show I forgot to mention this before it got deleted, you could CLEARLY see that JohnnyBoy33 or what's his name, added the whole shitty "I saw my friend getting murdered" stuff which got it deleted. Second, CreepyheroofTime did this. I also noticed that edit you undid on a page which is the same thing I'm talking about. This fucking shit needs to stop, make a thread about it or something that will tell people by doing that is vandalism. I'm quite pissed that there are people doing this. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 14:33, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Why did you delete the pasta titled 11:59 pm? (CreepyAuthor (talk) 00:23, January 25, 2014 (UTC)) Hey. So I got an email saying that my pasta was deleted by you. I just joined here, and I don't know very much about the community. If there's any chance you can tell me why my work was deleted, and what I can do to fix that, I would absolutely highly appriciate it. Thanks. Urgent HP is spamming on chat but I can't stay there, make someone a temp mod PLEASE. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 08:50, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Reupload Shadows of the night reuploaded 3 times. .-. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 16:36, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Blogicle User blog:Dd1243/Still Game lost season. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 12:18, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Vandal http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Devilish_Jack%27s_Poem?action=history SOMEGUY123 (talk) 18:18, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Confused why my story was deleted Hey how's it going. So I come back to this wiki every once in a while to check out how my pages where doing an d it turns out my story "The Nyan Cat Background Story" was deleted. I'm not totally sure why it would have been deleted nor did the delete box thing give any info on why it was deleted by you. If it's because I haven't been maintaining it I can understand. But the page was getting pretty popular an d creating a lot of traffic appearantly due to the page being locked. If you could explain this whole situation to me that would be awesome. thanks. Alex.peck3 (talk) 00:27, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Fuck I just saw the headline about the deletion posts. I will post this there I Have a Problem... Excuse me, Mr. LOLSKELETONS. It has come to my attention that all of my stories/articles have been deleted. Most of these actions were made by ImGonnaBeThatGuy. (I say most because I haven't looked at every single one of them) When I drag the mouse over any of the articles in User Submissions that are listed under my name, I get notified that "these pages don't exist." ImGonnaBeThatGuy claimed that they "didn't meet the wiki's quality standards." I took a look at the quality standards,and I cannot for the life of me figure out what I did wrong. I proofread everything, I used proper grammar, I was careful with which categories I added, I even looked back at old copies of my stories to make sure. Yet, I still can't figure out what was wrong with the articles. Please, let me know if I actually did something wrong. If you can't see anything wrong with the articles, I would like to have them restored. Thank you. --Axlthekoopakid (talk) 01:08, January 27, 2014 (UTC)Axlthekoopakid Jane the Killer Someone brought up a good point: if we got rid of Jane the Killer we should probably get rid of or move to spinpasta Jane The Killer the Real Story and Jeff the Killer vs Jane the Killer (Audio Play). --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 07:57, January 27, 2014 (UTC) blogggg Skelly, The Unlucky Researcher says that he wants his blog post to be deleted. However, since VCROC can't delete blog posts... well I'm sure you can figure out the rest. Here's the link: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Megafan321/Slender-sickness 414:error not found 01:45, January 28, 2014 (UTC) LOLSKELETONS why did you delete my creepypasta? Abuse Filter I was just wondering if I could get the Abuse Filter Bypass right. There have been some articles I've attempted to edit in the past that have been stopped because of the Filter, and I would like to edit more here, without having to be concerned with the filter stepping in the way. Part of these articles are So: I Can Haz Bypass? Callie -Click here for my talk- 03:34, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey LOLSKELETON, I've had this idea for a pasta for a while. It's journal themed, which means it has entries written on different dates. I was wondering if you could suggest how I can split up the writing in dates with dropdowns and such, maybe even a format that's acceptable here on the wikia. It's the first journal pasta I'll ever write... So as you can guess, I'm clueless on how to write one correctly. Do you have any idea what I should refer to, or any tips? Maybe even how to add dividers with the dates as titles? Havoc98 (talk) 01:04, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Reupload Considering this and that they reuploaded Illusions with that edit summarry... REUPLOAD. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 13:37, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Help?? The stuff about Lavender Town is fake, right? Because I'm at Lavender town with my sound down.. Plus it's the Japanese version of Pokemon Green.. I just wanna make sure... Spam Comments http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Rap_Rat#comm-213498 This dipshit has been spamming many comments on that page, if you scroll down you will see the same user spamming the words "FISHFACE" in a row. Please delete those comments. :Update: 60% of their comments on pages are fucking spam. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 07:55, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Help again?? I am at Lavender town and I have the beta version of pokemon green.. I need to know if the stuff about the song is fake, because I'm freaked out. Yeah, all of the buried alive stuff and white hand and the stuff about the song that is kills you.. I really need to know ;_; : I already answered your question here. Please stop bugging me. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:33, January 31, 2014 (UTC)